


One's True Family

by SilverRockets



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family, good feels all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/pseuds/SilverRockets
Summary: Sunday mornings for both Team Aqua and Team Magma couldn't be more different, yet more similar in a way. And it's all thanks to their respective leaders, and how they choose to run their 'family'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One's True Family

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I wrote for Canalave Library's annual Yuletide event. My prompt was found family and Archie/Maxie.

When it came to Team Aqua and Team Magma's respective bases, Sunday mornings couldn't have been more different… nor more similar, in some ways. And it was all thanks to their respective leaders.

Coming from similar backgrounds yet being as different as two people could possibly be, it was no wonder their self-appointed 'families' had ended up like this.

It always began with the blaring of the alarm.

* * *

In Team Aqua's base, a loud strident siren would echo down the hallway to the crew cabins, quite reminiscent in both sound and volume of the typical alarm most Hoennesse navy recruits would wake up to during their days in training. Not that any of the Aqua grunts knew that, of course. Most of them had been picked off the streets by Archie himself and weren't even old enough to serve.

That, however, didn't stop Archie from waking them up every day like this.

"Wakey wakey, ya' saltwater Luvdisc!" His voice, somehow, impossibly, echoed louder down the hallway than the alarm itself. "Come on now, where's that energy!? Be glad you ain't in the navy or I'd dump a bucket of water on all of you to wake you up instead!"

About half of their grunts came out of their rooms not long after the man's announcement, still groggy and with their eyes half-closed yet quickly recovering due to their leader's contagious energy. The remaining half spilled out over the course of a couple of minutes, a bit less enthused than their fellow companions. There was rushing and a bit of chaos as people went about the hallways, some missing part of their uniforms, others putting their pants on backwards. A couple of the girls were arguing over which striped blouse was theirs.

Archie shook his head from the end of the hallway, and was about to call the grunts' attention again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Matt and Shelley stopped at either side of him, as usual already dressed and fully woken up.

"Now now, there's no need to rush!" announced Shelly, giggling to herself. "Breakfast ain't going anywhere, so all of you make sure you get properly dressed and brush your teeth, alright?"

A hurried, nervous cacophony of 'Yes sir!' and "Yeah!' and a bunch of other similar exclamations boomed through the air, mostly coming from the male recruits. At that, however, Matt folded his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

"Nonsense!" he yelled, his voice easily filling the entire hallway. "That might work for your grunts, Shelly, but that ain't no way to wake up in the morning! Come on lads, put some spirit into it! A man's gotta have passion from the moment his eyes open in the morning, GOT IT!?"

Another, even louder boom of voices and affirmations shook the hallway. Shelly couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Dear oh dear. You are aware that most of your grunts are women, aren't you Matt?"

"So what!?" asked the man, punching his palm. "Being a true man has nothing to do with gender; it's in the heart, and that thing starts beating the moment ya' wake up in the morning!"

Shelly raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, technically it's always beating but–".

"Come on you two, there ain't a need to argue," said Archie, placing his hands on his hips and forming a brilliant smile. "Just like two bodies of water ain't the same, you can't expect everyone to wake up the same way, ain't that right?"

Shelly smiled to herself and nodded. "Well put, boss."

"Ah! You always know what to say, bro Archie!" yelled Matt, balling his hands into fists, eyes almost watering with tears. "YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT OF COURSE!"

Chuckling to himself, Archie took a step forward and looked over the mess that were his grunts. That's how it always was in the mornings. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

"'Sides, I know how to get these lazy Spinda to run a lil' faster," he said, then took a deep breath and yelled so that everyone could hear him. "Listen well, lads! Today's breakfast is eggs over fried rice, and ya' wanna know something!? First ten who make it to the cafeteria get double serving!"

If there was one thing Archie knew better than anyone else, it was the heart of his own crew. Every single grunt in the base was rushing toward the hall like a stampede of Tauros before he even finished speaking that sentence.

* * *

On Team Magma's side, however, the whole ordeal was more… orderly. Elegant, one could say. Each grunt had their own personal alarm clock. But they were not normal alarm clocks, oh no, especially since they'd been designed by Tabitha himself. It'd been Maxie's idea. The clocks took note of when their owner went to sleep and made sure to wake them up at the very end of their repeating 90-minute sleep cycle, when they would feel less disoriented and most rested. This of course meant that there was a slight variation in the time every grunt woke up, but that was the prize to pay for peak performance.

The hallway leading to every grunt's room was a lot quieter, although by no means less populated. Maxie, their leader, would wait for them at the entrance and personally greet each one of them during the entire 90-minute period. Somewhat excessive, yes. But it was his deep-held belief that order and charisma were things to be maintained amidst his ranks if they were to work like a well-oiled machine.

"Good morning Mr. Maxie! Glory to Team Magma!"

Alto, one of their most recent additions, was the first to wake. As expected, his uniform was brushed and impeccable and his pose –left hand extended to the side and right fist pressed against his chest– had been practiced to perfection.

"Glory to Team Magma," repited Maxie, imitating the pose. "And good morning to you as well, Alto. I assume you're aware of your tasks today?"

"Yes, sir! I am to clean the cafeteria after breakfast, is that right?"

"Indeed you are. The cook made a meal high in proteins specifically for you today."

Alto nodded fiercely. "I will do my best, sir! I'll leave the place so pristine you could eat off the floor!"

"I doubt that will be necessary, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. Go on now."

He was given one last salute before the boy left down the hallway. Not long after, both of his admins, Tabitha and Courtney, appeared as well. The former came out of his room in the hallway as usual. The latter, however, came from the opposite side. Courtney's room had been moved from the crew cabins to her office because, according to Tabitha, _'it was a pain having to drag her off to her room every night after she collapsed from working so hard'_.

Maxie couldn't help but shake his head and sigh. Such a silly girl. He'd told her countless times to take care of herself and her sleep cycle, but she kept pushing herself for his sake.

It always made him feel somewhat guilty that he appreciated the gesture so much, though.

"Morning, boss," said Tabitha, making the salute. "Sorry about being late, I could've sworn I set up my clock right last night. I swear to Mew if one of those engineer nerds messed up while assembling mine I'll have them clean the bathrooms for a whole wee–"

"A-ahah! G-good morning, Mr. Maxie!" Courtney performed the salute, as usual so perfect it was almost scary. "I hope you've slept well, haha!"

"Damn you woman, will you let me finish!?" Tabitha stomped at the ground and balled his hands into fists, his pale face quickly being tinted red. "I was in the middle of something!"

"Ahh, I wonder what tasks we'll have to perform today," mused Courtney, completely lost in her own world, eyes glazed, looking at the distance. "I swear I will give it my all to bring your desires to fruition, Mr. Maxie!"

"Agh! Listen to me while I'm talking, will you!?"

Despite himself, Maxie couldn't help but smile, lips shaking ever so slightly with a chuckle that didn't quite make it out of his throat. Both of his admins turned toward him with raised eyebrows.

"We shall discus today's itinerary after breakfast, however…" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. Tabitha, Courtney, shall we go? Proper nutrition is important if we are to get through the rest of the day."

"A-haha! Yes, Mr. Maxie!"

"You got it, boss!"

* * *

All in all, it was a rather pleasant Sunday breakfast in both bases. The Aqua cafeteria was loud and a general mess in pretty much every way, people sitting wherever they wanted and with whoever they wanted, spilling food and drink everywhere and singing and yelling to their heart's content. There was a big, ornate table on the other extreme of the room where Archie and his admins were supposed to sit, but the man always preferred to eat alongside his grunts. It just felt more natural.

The Magma cafeteria on the other hand was quiet, calm and orderly as usual. Everyone was on their designated seats, eating a different meal depending on their particular caloric and nutritional needs, ranging from eggs and sausages to oatmeal or milk porridge. And while little noise could be heard, there was no awkwardness or tenseness. Everyone felt comfortable in each other's silence, enjoying their food in peace.

Both team leaders, whether sitting alongside their grunts or watching from afar from their table, had similar thoughtful looks on their faces. It didn't take long for their admins to realize this.

"What's wrong, bro Archie?" asked Matt. "I know, you're lacking a good swim! Best thing to do in the morning. Should I start prepping for everyone to do their morning exercises?"

And, next to Maxie, Tabitha aired similar concerns.

"What's with that look, boss? Are those chumps being too rowdy?" he asked, looking at a group of grunts speaking slightly louder than everyone else. "Should I put them on cleaning duty?"

Both leaders had similar reactions. A quick smile and a shake of the head .

"Nah. I think we should let the lads take a break today," said Archie. "Give'em a day off, y'know what I mean?"

Maxie aired a similar suggestion to his own admins, and much like Shelly and Matt, they looked surprised.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Archie. "Training yer body and spirit is all nice and good but you can't go around pushing yourself too far. Know your limits, or the sea will remind you what they are! I think we could all enjoy a day off."

"I am quite sure," said Maxie. "Our recent defeat the peak of Mt. Chimney has had a demoralizing effect in some of our troops. Zeal and enthusiasm are useful, but not if their belief has been affected. I believe a bit of rest will be good for everyone. One is at their best with a clear mind and a full stomach, isn't that right?"

Yet, as Maxie explained his completely logical reasoning, he couldn't help but look toward his own men, his team, and smile despite himself. They truly were an outstanding lot. Perhaps he could organize some sort of entertaining event or game later that day. Something to help them relax.

Archie felt quite similar as he laughed and joked with the people around him, not for a second having to fake any of it. His way of showing said appreciation, though, was quite different than that of his rival.

"I was joking before, by the way!" He stood up and shouted so that everyone could hear him, a huge grin on his face. "Everyone gets double serving and later we'll have a Sharpedo racing competition! Now, who wants to see me eat a full bowl of rice in less than ten seconds!?"

The ensuing cheering and screaming was so loud it almost brought the walls down.


End file.
